


Saturn

by pequicks



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ronsey, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, ronan/gansey, ronansey - Freeform, trc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pequicks/pseuds/pequicks
Summary: Ponieważ Ronan był w każdym uwolnionym wspomnieniu Richarda Ganseya i stanowił jego własne osobiste uniwersum. Był Saturnem, wokół którego tłoczyły się te historie, które zostały pozbawione miejsca w głowie swojego właściciela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prawdopodobnie umarłabym, gdybym nie napisała tego (nie) drabbla (który wyszedł bardziej zwykłym one shotem) skoro adoptowałam te dzieci, kończąc The Raven Boys :_)

W oczach zawładniętych bezsennością nocne niebo sprawiało wrażenie jeszcze piękniejszego niż normalnie. Przyzwyczajone do ciemności zmęczone tęczówki, piekące i wrażliwe na każdy, nawet najmniejszy, ruch powietrza spełniały swoją rolę jeszcze lepiej niż zazwyczaj, odkrywając wśród gwiazd rąbki tajemnic, których galaktyka jeszcze przed nikim nie uchyliła. Nie było w nich dźwięków ani niczego, po co można by wyciągnąć dłoń, zabrać i przywłaszczyć, posiąść dzięki pieniądzom. Wśród gwiazd i planet, jak refleksy światła, przebiegały barwne i zawiłe ludzkie historie; nieuchwytne, zapomniane, wyrzucone z głów i serc, pozostawione na pastwę losu wśród ciał niebieskich, błąkały się jak dusze w swoim własnym kosmicznym czyśccu, pozbawione szansy na powrót na ziemię. Czasem ktoś je dostrzegał. Czasem ktoś był po prostu wystarczająco zmęczony zmęczeniem i wtedy mu się pokazywały. Czasem był to ktoś zupełnie nieznany, a czasem był to Gansey.  
Bywały noce, kiedy były jakby zbyt nieśmiałe, żeby mu się ukazać. Innym razem po prostu pod niebem wiły się gęste chmury, a jeszcze kiedy indziej był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby się na nich skupić. A czasem widział je dokładnie i wyraźnie, jakby przebiegały tuż przed jego oczami, wybuchając jak fajerwerki, wysoko na niebie i roztrzaskując się na milion różnokolorowych kawałków złożonych ze słów i emocji anonimowego właściciela. Być może jego własne historie, te, o których już zapomniał, albo te, których celowo się pozbył, również tam były i możliwe, że tak jak on patrzył na te, tak ktoś obcy patrzył na jego własne dokładnie o tej samej porze, w innym zakątku świata. Gansey nie pamiętał już nawet, czy miał się czego wstydzić przed ludzkością, ale wiedział, że galaktyka pełna jest dusz takich jak on. Znał ich przeszłość doskonale, w końcu patrzył na nią każdej nocy takiej jak ta, kiedy jego ciało błagało o sen, ale umysł wciąż nie ustępował, domagając się swojej osobistej wersji odpoczynku, na parapecie, z policzkiem opartym o chłodną szybę. Z oczami skupionymi na rozgwieżdżonym niebie.  
Gansey wiedział, że jego tęczówki zamieniały się w ciemne lustro odbijające wspomnienia ludzi, których nigdy nie poznał. I to było w tym wszystkim tak niesamowite. Bardziej albo tak samo niesamowite jak to, że podczas takich nocy Glendower był zupełnie nieistotny. Odkładał na bok dziennik, zawiłe myśli i swoje poszukiwania. Zapominał o wszystkim, czego się dowiedział, o każdej informacji, którą przeczytał. Był to czas na oczyszczenie umysłu, wyzwolenie go, pozwolenie mu na myślenie o rzech bardziej przyziemnych. Chociaż może rozsądniej byłoby powiedzieć: o rzeczach bardziej kosmicznych. O tym, jak daleko od jednej gwiazdy znajduje się druga albo jak to by było postawić nogę na Marsie. Albo choćby o tym, czy w statku kosmicznym sen byłby łatwiejszy. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na żadne z tych pytań i wcale nie musiał. Był to czas na zagadki, których nigdy nie rozwiąże. Na tym polegała cała magia tych nocy. 

\- Sypiasz czasem? - Gansey wzdrygnął się, słysząc suchy głos za swoimi plecami. Suchy i ostry, jak brzytwa wbita głęboko od razu, kiedy odwrócił się tyłem do wroga. Ale właściciel tego głosu, mimo wszystko, na ogół raczej nie był jego wrogiem.  
Ronan zawsze wyglądał dziwnie w świetle księżyca. Nieswojo. Jak nie on. Blada srebrna poświata przebijająca się przez szyby sprawiała, że był niemal przeźroczysty i zlewał się z pustą ciemnością rozlaną tuż za nim, w otwartych drzwiach hibernującego Monmouth Manufacturing. 

Chwilę jeszcze kontemplował nad tym, w jakim stopniu Ronan wygląda jak duch, kiedy tuż przed jego twarzą na niebie wisi księżyc, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że głos, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia o coś przecież pytał. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. To było dobre pytanie. 

\- Pewnie tyle, co ty - kiedy to powiedział, mógłby przysiąc, że przez twarz Ronana przebiegł cień uśmiechu, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Zauważył też, że lekka chrypa zniekształciła jego własny głos. Mało dzisiaj z kimkolwiek rozmawiał. Mało wychodził z pokoju. Właściwie to w ogóle mało dzisiaj zrobił.  
Stopy Lyncha oderwały się od podłogi. Pokonał część dzielącej ich odległości, zmniejszając ją do minimum. Był kilkanaście centymetrów od parapetu. Gansey musiał unieść głowę, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. On również patrzył na Richarda, w dodatku tego rodzaju wzrokiem, który przenikał do samego środka duszy i sprawiał,że człowiek czuł się nagi. 

\- Na co tak zawzięcie patrzysz? - spytał, gdy cisza stawała się ciążąca i irytująca. Wychylił się, aby wyjrzeć za okno i skupił tym samym wzrok Ganseya na powłoce pary, która zaczęła oblegać szybę za sprawą jego oddechu. Kiedy nie zobaczył na zewnątrz niczego interesującego, przeniósł pytający wzrok na przyjaciela. - No?  
\- Na gwiazdy - skłamał, choć tylko po części, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Siedział nieruchomo, nawet nie mrugając. Twarz Ronana, która przybrała kolor taniej kartki z bloku technicznego - niemal szarej, choć powinna być śnieżnobiała - gdy tylko tutaj przyszedł, nieco się rozjaśniła. Był to pierwszy przejaw entuzjazmu; jak dotąd ani jego postawa, ani ton jego głosu nie zdradzały, że naprawdę chce znajdować się w pokoju Ganseya, chociaż był w nim z własnej woli i wciąż zadawał pytania. A teraz wyraźnie drwił w myślach z przyjaciela. 

\- AŻ tak intensywnie? - spytał. - Czemu?  
\- A czemu nie?

To pytanie zawisło w powietrzu na długą i żmudną chwilę, która w uciążliwy sposób napierała na Ganseya, głośno i wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że jego rozmówca czeka na odpowiedź, której Richard nie potrafił mu udzielić. To było głupie i kompletnie bezsensowne, i Gansey wolałby już, żeby Ronan po prostu stąd poszedł i dał mu święty spokój.  
Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w pełnym bólu i czystej męki wyrazie, aby jakoś udobruchać Lyncha. 

\- Ronan...  
\- Przecież tutaj źle widać - to były słowa, których nie spodziewał się tak samo, jak nie przypuszczał, że dzisiejszej nocy będzie miał jeszcze jakiegoś gościa. Chłopak otworzył na oścież połowę okna, przy której nie siedział Gansey, wpuszczając do pokoju dzikie światło migoczących gwiazd, które teraz, nie napotykając żadnego oporu, uczyniły twarz Ronana Lyncha jeszcze bardziej przeźroczystą. Lekki ciepły wiatr kołysał linią energetyczną, która rzucała cień na ostre rysy Ronana, a później tylko na jego policzek, gdy skierował głowę w stronę Ganseya. - No co? Na gwiazdy lepiej patrzy się z otwartej przestrzeni. - Jego oczy wykonały niemal pełny obrót, kiedy wyczytał z twarzy przyjaciela pytanie _po co?_.  
\- Ronan... - Gansey powtórzył z anielską cierpliwością, nie zmieniając swojego tonu ani na sekundę. - Nie będę teraz wlókł się na jakąś otwartą przestrzeń. Tutaj mi dobrze.  
\- Stary, mieszkasz w magazynie - Lynch wzruszył ramionami - i chcesz gdzieś łazić? 

Zamiary Ronana, jakkolwiek ambitne bez wątpienia były, coraz bardziej traciły dla Richarda ład i skład. Nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że jego mózg od jakiejś godziny pracował już na zwolnionych obrotach, czy to Lynch zachowywał się po prostu... jak zwykle. Choć raz mógłby wyrażać się jasno chociaż ze względu na to, że był środek nocy.  
Ale ten dziwny człowiek, którego Gansey nazywał swoim przyjacielem, jak na przypieczętowanie swojego dziwnego zachowania, postawił nogę na parapecie, łapiąc się obiema dłońmi zewnętrznej ramy okna i wychylił się. Richard poderwał się wręcz automatycznie, już nawet nie mając pojęcia, czego ma się dzisiaj po nim spodziewać, ale Ronan tylko spojrzał na niego przez ramię i podciągnął się do góry, znikając mu z pola widzenia. 

\- Dalej, chodź. 

To był głupi pomysł. To był zdecydowanie o wiele głupszy pomysł niż szukanie ludzkich historii na niebie w środku nocy, a mimo to Gansey uległ i chwilę później siedział już na twardym i niewygodnym podłożu na dachu magazynu, starając się pozbyć uczucia, że zaraz straci ten nierówny grunt i runie w dół. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Ronan leżał już na plecach, z dłońmi zaplecionymi na brzuchu, a gwiazdy wydawały się jeszcze bardziej maleńkie w odbiciu jego oczu. Był zrelaksowany i zadowolony i Gansey zastanawiał się, ile razy bywał tutaj samotnie.  
Milczeli aż do momentu, w którym z ust Lyncha wydobył się krótki, równie suchy śmiech, zupełnie niepasujący do coraz jaśniejszego uśmiechu błąkającego się po jego surowej twarzy. 

\- Jesteś cholernym nerdem. Wszystko, za co się zabierasz jest czymś więcej niż ''czemu nie'' - powiedział w końcu, jakby dopiero przypomniał sobie, że nie dokończyli tematu. Najwyraźniej nie chciał dać za wygraną. Jego wzrok leniwie przesunął się na sztywno siedzącego obok Richarda.  
\- Nie do końca patrzyłem na gwiazdy - przyznał więc pod naporem jego błękitnych tęczówek. Uderzały Ganseya jak morskie fale, próbując go utopić. Ich właściciel doskonale wiedział, że to był najlepszy sposób.  
\- Kto by pomyślał - ironia przebijająca się przez jego głos dodała uroku uniesionej brwi. - Teleskop stał na swoim miejscu. Więc co, do cholery, robiłeś?

No właśnie, co tak właściwie robił? Sama myśl o tej najbanalniejszej odpowiedzi - czyli powiedzeniu prawdy - wydawała mu się nierealna, głupia i żałosna. Bo jak mógł wytłumaczyć to, że od dwóch godzin siedział z wzrokiem wbitym w niebo i szukał w nim przeszłości nieznanych mu osób? Przeszłości, które fascynowały go samym tym, że są, a nie swoją treścią. Powiedzenie tego Ronanowi wydawało się być niesamowicie kompromitujące. A jednak wiedział, że musi to zrobić, aby uchronić się przed tym wręcz bolesnym spojrzeniem.

\- Między gwiazdami jest coś jeszcze - powiedział więc, zerkając na niego kątem oka. Jak nigdy dotąd był świadomy tego, jak niepoważnie brzmiały jego słowa. Prawa brew Ronana po raz setny wystrzeliła w górę, utwierdzając Ganseya w przekonaniu, że brzmi idiotycznie. Jednak Lynch nie zaśmiał się ani w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. Mogło się nawet wydawać, że przez jego twarz przewinęło się widmo zainteresowania. Ledwo widoczne, ale jednak możliwe do zauważenia.  
\- Na przykład co? - spytał tylko. Podobnie jak Richard chwilę wcześniej, zgiął nogę w kolanie, podpierając stopę na szorstkiej powierzchni czegoś, na czym siedzieli. Wyprostował jedną rękę, a czubki ich palców zetknęły się na chwilę, potęgując dziwny rodzaj intymności, jaki osiągnęła to rozmowa. Wszystko było ciche. Henrietta spała twardym snem. Światła we wszystkich oknach były pogaszone. Na ulicach, przynajmniej w tej okolicy, nie przewijały się żadne samochody, a oni, jak dwaj śmiałkowie, zakłócali harmonię królującej nocy. Oczy Ronana przybrały dokładnie ten sam kolor, co czuwający na niebie księżyc, kiedy na niego spojrzał. Najwyraźniej chciał znaleźć odpowiedź w atramentowym niebie. Policzek Ganseya oparł się o jego własne ramię, gdy podkurczył kolana pod klatkę piersiową, obejmując je rękoma. Nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć, ponieważ, jak zauważył, chciał patrzeć już tylko na Ronana. Tak po prostu. _Bo czemu nie?_ , pomyślał i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wspomnienia - powiedział, a później przerwał na chwilę, z otwartymi wargami i językiem zawieszonym między zębami - na przykład - dokończył dość sceptycznie. Uważnym wzrokiem przyglądał się Ronanowi, próbując wyłapać każdą ewentualną zmianę na jego twarzy. Ale żadna się nie pojawiła. - Myślisz, że to możliwe?  
\- Może. - Tej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. A mimo to wywołała szerszy i bardziej szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy. Za to Lynch pozostawał niewzruszony. - Ale po co tracić czas? Naszych tu nie ma.  
\- Dlaczego? - Gansey uniósł brwi. Ronan podniósł się i pochylił nieco w jego stronę. Ich palce znowu się o siebie otarły, jednak teraz mógłby przysiąc, że był to celowy zabieg, ponieważ jego przyjaciel właśnie tego chciał.  
\- A dlaczego nie są w naszych głowach, Dick?  
\- Bo ich tam nie chcemy.  
\- Więc po co mają do nas wracać? 

W odpowiedzi nadeszło milczenie. Długie i trwałe jak stal. Gansey samodzielnie je stworzył, ponieważ nie wiedział, jakie jest rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Nawet jeśli tej nocy wszystkie zagadki miały pozostać tylko zagadkami, ta jedna nie dawała mu spokoju. 

\- No właśnie - triumf przebijał się przez ton Ronana. - Więc po co tracisz czas na sprawy innych, skoro nawet oni nie chcą o nich pamiętać? A nasze własne są na Saturnie, Gansey. Zawsze będą za daleko, żebyś je zobaczył.

Chłopak był teraz jeszcze bliżej niż wcześniej. Richard nie wiedział dlaczego ani nawet kiedy to się stało. Ale w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzało. Nawet jeśli Ronan niszczył cały sens jego nocnych seansów, wciąż najlepiej na świecie komponował się z ciemnym pokojem, uśpionym miastem i zawieszonymi na niebie gwiazdami tłoczącymi się wokół wielkiego księżyca królującego na niebie. A oczy Lyncha były parą jego doskonałej imitacji.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jakie położenie wybrał dla ich wspomnień. Zmarszczka między jego brwiami stała się dobrze widoczna, kiedy wbijał uważny wzrok w twarz Ronana. 

\- Może jednak uda nam się je zobaczyć - stwierdził, wciąż patrząc na chłopaka, zamiast w niebo. Saturn mógłby być w oczach Ronana Lyncha. Były jak jasna i przejrzysta alternatywna wersja kosmosu, w którym Gansey wszystko ma na wyciągnięcie ręki. A ich właściciel parsknął krótkim urwanym śmiechem, ciągnąc Richarda bliżej siebie.  
\- Przyjrzyj się. Może go zobaczysz. Ale to bezsensu, Dick. Nikt nie chce wracać do tego, co stało się kosmicznym śmieciem.  
\- Ja chcę - powiedział uparcie. Ciepło oblało jego ogarniętą rześkim powietrzem dłoń opartą luźno na ziemi, aby było mu wygodniej. Najpierw nie wiedział dlaczego. Później spojrzał w dół i zobaczył rozchodzące się rzeki żył biegnące wzdłuż dłoni Lyncha. Przykrył ją swoją własną. I właśnie wtedy Gansey dotknął Saturna.  
Ponieważ Ronan był w każdym uwolnionym wspomnieniu Richarda Ganseya i stanowił jego własne osobiste uniwersum. Był Saturnem, wokół którego tłoczyły się te historie, które zostały pozbawione miejsca w głowie swojego właściciela. 

\- Hej, dlaczego na Saturnie? - zapytał, wreszcie dostrzegając zagadkę w tym wyborze.  
\- Jesteś zmęczony - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Ronan, choć wyraźnie się starał, nie brzmiał już tak sucho i ostro.  
\- Dlaczego? - powtórzył.  
\- Jesteś **zmęczony** \- nacisk położony na ostatnie słowo był wręcz miażdżący.  
\- **Ronan** \- starał się brzmieć równie miażdżąco.  
Ale Ronan uśmiechnął się, oznajmiając przyjacielowi jego klęskę.  
\- Ponieważ tak mi się podoba. Chcę, żeby tam były i właśnie tam są. Ty też zaraz tam będziesz, jeśli wreszcie nie pójdziesz spać. 

Kompletnie i bezwzględnie zrujnował już i tak niewielką dzielącą ich odległość, przysuwając swoją twarz tuż do tej, która należała do Ganseya. Pozwolili, aby ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą wręcz leniwie, zanim rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Było dobrze. I spokojnie.  
\- Nie śmierdzisz dzisiaj miętą - zauważył. Fakt. Ale to nie była zagadka, której odpowiedzi Gansey chciał szukać akurat dziś.  
\- Zostaniesz? - zapytał więc.  
\- Na długo?  
\- Nie wiem. Może? - zawiesił, zerkając na krawędź dachu. Tuż pod nim znajdowało się okno. Uśmiechnął się lekko, ocierając ledwo odczuwalnie koniuszkiem nosa o policzek tego dziwnego człowieka.

Śmiech Ronana Lyncha był o wiele przyjemniejszy, kiedy nie było w nim ani odrobiny kpiny. Gansey lubił ten dźwięk, szczególnie w noce takie jak ta, kiedy chłopak odpędzał od niego wszystkie rodzaje myśli i odbierał możliwość rodzenia się kolejnym. Oczywiście został do rana. Tak jak zawsze zresztą, przez ciągnące się w nieskończoność godziny odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania, na które Richard nie znał odpowiedzi swoim oddechem, zapachem i dotykiem, który pozwalał Ganseyowi zasnąć i odliczać czas do następnej takiej nocy, kiedy Ronan znów przyjdzie i powie mu, jak długą rękę musiałaby mieć gwiazda, aby dosięgnąć sąsiedniej.


End file.
